Midnight
by Anna McCarthy
Summary: Jaheira and Aubrey have been enemies ever since he can remember. Can anything change that?
1. Chapter One

Aubrey's muscles tensed as he felt the presence of another vampire behind him. He spun around, coming face to face with Jaheira. The two hundred year old vampire smiled, exposing her deadly sharp fangs and tossing her hair over her shoulder. Then she laughed loudly, breaking the silence in the night-covered forest. Aubrey saw nothing funny about the situation.  
"Aubrey, Aubrey, Aubrey," she sighed. "When will you learn that it is dangerous to walk about the forest at nights? But I suppose that is why you do it, am I not correct? No, no, nevermind. Don't waste your breath trying to explain your oddities. I don't want to know that badly. But what I do want to know, however, is how you came to be beaten by a weak little vampire--Risika, was it not?"  
"Jaheira, I'm not in the mood to discuss my shortcomings. I was going on a walk, and I intend to continue. If you refuse to leave, I will make you. Do you think I couldn't?" Aubrey smiled dangerously. "Don't trust in your strength, Jaheira, you would lose, and badly. Don't make me embarrass you. You would hate for me to ruin your reputation, wouldn't you? It would be a shame to deal another blow to your sensitive ego, especially after that unfortunate little bar-room brawl you had with Nentaria and her sister. Speaking of sisters, where is your delightful little playmate, Lanai? Has she been killed yet?"  
Jaheira scowled at the other vampire. "No, she is quite well, I assure you. However, she had some business with Rishka and Gabriel, so she will be away for a while. Is there any reason for your interest in Lanai? Or is it just the need to feel powerful getting to your head again? But, of course, powerful is something you are not. If you were you would have become a slave trainer with Jaguar when you had the chance. That opportunity was too great--and you turned it down. Stupid boy."  
Aubrey drew a knife from his belt and quickly sliced open a deep cut on Jaheira's arm. She let out a moan and shoved her knee into his stomach. He doubled up but managed to kick her legs out from under her. Jaheira tumbled onto the ground and Aubrey laughed harshly. Wiping his knife on his leather pants, he smirked and continued on his walk. The witch knife never failed. Not when he used it, anyway.  
~~~~~~  
Jaheira transported herself to Las Noches, dragging herself into the bar and throwing herself down into a booth. A pretty girl, with long black hair and matching fingernails, grabbed a bottle of something from behind the bar and came to sit across from Jaheira.  
"Lanai, how nice of you to join me. And you brought me a drink," Jaheira snatched the liquor bottle from her sister and downed it, gulping down each drop. The blood on her arm was drying and cracking, but the wound still stung. Aubrey's blade was not mortal. "I believe you said you had some business with Riska and Gabriel? How did it go?"  
Lanai shrugged, glancing casually at the dark blood that stained Jaheira's dark skin. "Fine, I suppose. Rishka was determined that Gabriel should have a fourth and we each have three eights of the money, but nonetheless I won out. We're splitting it evenly, or so Rishka and Gabriel think. I'll manage to get a few hundred extra though. But it's a big job. I'll surely get at least seventy thousand, if not a little more. But you know Gabriel--he'll find a way to match it."  
Jaheira nodded tiredly and threw the glass liqour bottle over her shoulder, enjoying the sound as it smashed against the floor. Lanai shook her head, sighing deeply and running her hand through her jet black hair.  
"Jaheira, I think someone's looking for you. But I doubt it's someone you'd like to see. I suggest just sitting here and ignoring him. But with Jaguar, you know he's going to see you. If you don't want to talk to him, you can duck back into my room. He won't follow you."  
Jaheira groaned, "I do not want to speak with him. He's almost as bad as Aubrey and Jessica. Just...if he asks where I am, tell him I'm out hunting by Michigan Lake. Or Napanee. That one always seems to work."  
"So where are you going? And where ever it is, it had better be easily accessable, because Jaguar's wandering around. I think he's asking after you."  
"I'm going to Raki Kala. Don't tell him, whatever you do."   
"Raki Kala? Are you sure? You haven't been there in months. What if--"  
"What if nothing. Jaguar won't think to look there. Now be off. Go distract him, and whatever you do, don't let him see me sneaking out."  
Lanai nodded and rose from the table, making her way to a shirtless figure who was standing by the bar, talking to the other people there. Jaheira stood, creeping towards the door so at not to attract anyone's attention. It was a lucky escape, she thought as she exited the bar, and Raki Kala was the best place to stay.  
*******  
Lanai shook herself mentally as she walked out of Las Noches. Jaguar was not happy with her. Or Jaheira, for that matter. He had looked as if he might pummel her for just saying that Jaheira was in Napanee. Of course, her might have seriously injured her, except that Gabriel had intercepted. Luckily, Gabriel had only wanted to speak to her for a moment, so she managed to escape from the bar only minutes after Jaheira had vanished.  
Now Lanai was on her way to Ritoni, a club only about an hour out of town. She was driving at seventy miles per hour in her black convertible, her hair being whipped out behind her. When she was born, cars weren't even a dream. But now, in the twenty-first century, everything had changed, for the better it seemed. Though she had been happy before she had been changed, and now she was seldomly happy. She rarely thought about everything in her life, and death; it never made her feel any better.  
Pulling up outside Ritoni, Lanai grabbed her purse and pushed open the car door. She hopped out and straightened her shirt, smoothing her hair and stalking into Ritoni. Once inside, Lanai pushed her way into the crowd, straining to see through the smoky air. Someone slipped their arms around her waist, and she slammed her elbow back, continuing on her way towards the bar. If there was a reason this club was her favorite, it was the bar.   
Lanai ran her tongue over her fangs, thinking vaguely that she should shield them. The bartender wouldn't appreciate knowing that a vampire was hanging out in the club. So she shielded her fangs to make herself look more human. More human, not completely human. Lanai would have died rather than shield her appearance. If she could manage to attract the attention of a man here, then she would get an easy meal. Good food.  
And just as she reached the bar, a smooth voice said her name. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Jaheira was sprawled out on the leather couch, resting her head on the armrest. Raki Kala was by far her favorite hideout. She had bought it with over a million dollars, which she had acquired by doing a few jobs for Gabriel, and even a couple for Jaguar. Vampires were well-known for flaunting their money, and spending it recklessly. After all, they could always get more. For a vampires, making humans think something was as easy as shifting in space. Too easy for Jaheira, which was why she had worked some jobs for other vampires intstead.  
  
Raki Kala was a large mansion located on one of the Hawaiian islands. It was surrounded by trees and a waterfall, and from the master bedroom, Jaheira could see the beach and surf. It was a house she had owned for little over a year, though she had been looking at it for a while before then. In the living room, which was where Jaheira was now, the walls were made of glass, and she could see the moon through the glass. It was a small sliver, and a tiny star hung just below it. A beautiful sight. And Jaheira was happy that she was the only one who had ever witnessed it from this spot.  
  
Jaheira allowed her mind to wander, and she travelled through her memories to a time long ago, when she had been a normal teenage girl. That had been in the eighteen hundreds. So long ago, even in Jaheira's memory. That was the time when she had been truly happy. She was not happy anymore.  
  
Jaheira thought of the time Lanai had brought home her newest boyfriend. He had a tan, with dark black eyes and pure black hair. His attire was the common for that day and age, but he had a different way of walking and speaking. He walked with proud steps, and he spoke with a slight lilt that suggested he was Enlish, or had grown up in England. Lanai had been so proud of him, showing their father and beaming brightly. But Jaheira had not liked him. He was filthy rich, and he acted it. Not that her family was poor, but they didn't flaunt their money like he did.  
  
He had smiled at Jaheira, and she had shivered, turning away and going into the dining room, where her mother was speaking to one of their servants. As Jaheira had approached, her mother had sent the servant away, and turned to her older daughter. "Mother, I despise him. Lanai is so happy, but I can't help but hate him. He acts like a snob, and he is much to...oh, I don't know what he is, but I know that he is not someone I want near me."  
  
Her mother had frowned, nodding. "I understand what you mean. I felt that as well. But your father seems to think that he is a resonsible man, and a good suitor for Lanai. If I had any proof that he was up to no good, I would take it to your father, you know. But I have nothing of the sort, and if Lanai genuinely loves him, then I refuse to interfere."  
  
Jaheira had shook her head angrily, "But he is dangerous! Did you not see it? He carries a knife in his belt, his fingers are itching to wrap around it, and use it. When he smiles a chill runs down my spine, and I loathe him for it. None of Lanai's previous suitors have made me feel so uncomfortable. Please, please convince her to leave him be!"  
  
Jaheira's mother had shook her head sadly, "I cannot, you know that. I have no reason but my instincts, and your father is not likely to listen to what he calls 'women's rambling.' If I could convince him, I would, I assue you I would. But there is no way for me to do such a thing. Keep an eye on that man though, if you find anything else curious about him, I will try to help. Now go and be sociable. I have things to finish."  
  
Jaheira let out an angry sigh. It was that stupid boy! He was the one who had caused the whole misfortune that was her life from that point on. Without that boy, Jaheira would have grown to be an old woman, instead of the monster she had become. A monster, yes, that was what she was. She knew it. Jaheira was ashamed of it, and she blamed herself for not noticing sooner. But now she was a monster, plain and simple. There was nothing she could do to change the past.  
  
-----  
  
Lanai spun around, coming face to face with the person who had said her name. Gabriel stood behind her, smirking. He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face, and gently kissed her. Bram had had plenty of practice kissing over the years.  
  
"Lanai, why'd you dash off so suddenly? You almost knocked me over when you ran out."  
  
Lanai shrugged, saying, "I wanted to get out before Jaguar started trying to find out where Jaheira went. You know him, he is very persistent. And he usually doesn't let up until he knows exactly where she went, and I wasn't in the mood for Twenty Questions tonight. I'm way too tired."  
  
Gabriel nodded and looked around the bar, before turning back to her. "So what're you here for? Human date?"  
  
"More like a human buffet, but..."  
  
He laughed, "Well, then I supposed I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He turned and disappeared into the crowd. Lanai ordered a drink, and sat at a seat at the bar. She hoped to find a suitable meal here, but you never knew with clubs like Ritoni. It all depended on the selection.  
  
"Hey," a man said from beside her. She turned to him and nodded in return. He held out his and, and she shook it firmly. "I'm Brian."  
  
"Laurie," Lanai lied with a smile. Lying had become easier with so many years of practice. "Do you come here often? Or am I just lucky?"  
  
He laughed, "I'm new in town. So I guess neither. I just moved here from Canada. There's a lot more action here."  
  
Lanai nodded and sipped her martini. She pondered whether or not to feed off this human. He seemed to be as good a choice as any. After all, he was new in town, didn't know anyone, including who she was. It would give her an advantage. Yes, she finally decided. He would suffice.  
  
"Want to dance?" he asked. She nodded and let him lead her onto the floor. the music was pounding into her ears, and Lanai wanted nothing more than to cover her ears and run. But she danced with Brian, and was asked back to his house. It was amazing how quick some men were to allow her into their house.  
  
Lanai frowned slightly as Brian opened the passenger side door and let her inside. There was something odd going on. She shook off the feeling and ran her fingers through her hair, as Brian started up the car and turned on the radio. The station was rock, and some popular tunes were playing. He turned up the music, resting his hand on Lanai's knee. Stupid human. He was getting too close, and she didn't like it. Physical contact this soon? Not something most mortal men did.  
  
"Here," Brian said, stoping the car outside an uninhabited-looking house. He unbuckled Lanai and she opened the door. Then they walked up the sidewalk, her stilettos clicking against the concrete. He unlocked the front door, and stepped inside. Lanai followed after him.  
  
But the second she stepped in the door, she knew she had made a big mistake.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Aubrey sat up suddenly, his heart pounding. There was silence in the house, which meant Jessica was out hunting. Good, she needed more blood to keep herself strong. But something didn't feel right. What was it? He had been dreaming--which in itself was curious, as vampires rarely dreamed. It had something to do with...someone close to him. Someone he cared for more than he would have liked to admit. And, she had screamed. In pain, maybe?  
  
"Oh, no," he whispered into the darkness. "Lanai." Aubrey stood from the couch where he had been dozing and started pacing. In the dream she had been somewhere strange, yet vaguely familiar. He had been there before. But when? As he paced, he worried. Lanai had been closely connected to him since they had met. They shared a mental link of some kind. But that often happened with those who had been changed.  
  
"Aha," he said suddenly. "Duvour Street. Number three, private property, odd scent." Aubrey recited the facts. He had visited the house, and had been lucky to escape with his head still intact. The house belonged to a group of...fanatics, or something of the sort. He still wasn't too certain on the details of the people living in the house, but he knew that there was something odd about them as soon as he had entered the house. Aubrey had picked up one of the women at a local bar, and she had taken him the that place. Then they had knocked him unconcious, and when he had awoken, his clothes had been removed and there were burns on his shoulders. It was definitely not a place one would enjoy going to.  
  
And that was where Lanai was. So he had to go to her. He was obliged to go to her. It would be paying off a debt. Aubrey nodded in agreement with himself, and walked out of the house.  
  
******  
  
Jaheira heard something. A piercing scream that had ripped through her body and jerked her into conciousness. She had to do something. The last time this had happened, Lanai had been cornered by a shapeshifter. And now...well, now Lanai's life--or afterlife--might be in danger. Jaheira knew she had to save her sister. Family bonds were a powerful thing, even for vampires.  
  
But Jaheira had no idea where Lanai was. For all she knew, Lanai could be in Russia, freezing her butt off. Yet Lanai never whined about a little cold, or something trivial like running out of wine. If she was calling Jaheira, then...something must have happened to her. The thought of it made Jaheira shiver. Her little sister was in trouble. Lanai needed her help.  
  
The moment Jaheira thought this, there were footsteps in the front hallway--but the door had neither opened, nor closed. Jaheira leapt lightly from the couch and walked silently to the entrance hall. Looking through the curtain of darkness, Jaheira could see nothing. She looked all around her, searching for the intruder. Then she caught a scent--cologne. Very heavy, very intoxicating cologne. Jaheira smiled inwardly. Aubrey.  
  
He knew she was somewhere in the house too, but he didn't know where. Jaheira fought the urge to laugh, as she silently thanked that she hadn't used any perfume. Now, all she had to do was find out where he was. At that moment, something fell, and Jaheira heard a muffled, "Damn it."  
  
Aubrey was in the living room, and he had just knocked over her chair. She stepped quietly into the room and immediately spotted him. His back was too her, and he was rubbing his shin. She tiptoed up behind him, pulling a knife from her boot. Jaheira's hand shot out, grabbing his neck and forcing him backwards. She pressed the blade to his skin with her other hand and let out a laugh.  
  
"Aubrey," she said through her laughter. "So nice of you to come. Please use the door next time, though. I was almost worried until I realised that I could kill anyone who came in without my permission. Why, if you don't mind my asking, are you here? This isn't your house, is it?"  
  
"Jaheira," Aubrey said, "your sister. She's been caught by...some people. I don't know why, but I was caught by them two, one time. I barely got out of there in time. She needs your help. And mine. So please, let me go and I'll take you there."  
  
Jaheira took a moment to ponder this thought, before slamming her knee into his back. Then she kicked his legs out from under him and laughed as he fell into a kneeling position. She stopped laughing finally and sighed, replacing the knife in her boot.  
  
"She doesn't need your help," Jaheira hissed. "The only thing you ever helped her with was killing herself. And actually, you just killed her. She didn't even want to die. Lanai was perfectly happy living like a normal person." Jaheira shoved him onto all fours and left the room, returning in a few seconds with a faded and blurry photo. Thrusting it into Aubrey's face, she hissed, "Doesn't she look happy?"  
  
"I can't really tell. It's all blurry."  
  
Jaheira backhanded him. He took it gracefully, refraining from breaking her arm as he would normally have done.   
  
"Tell me, when you met Lanai, was she happy? Did she smile? Did she laugh often?"  
  
"Yeah, she seemed moderately happy. She smiled at me, she laughed at my jokes."  
  
"Well, guess what? She never laughs anymore. All she does is smirk, or sneer, but she never laughs. Lanai isn't happy anymore. And you did that to her. When she was alive, she laughed everyday. Now, hardly ever. How is that fair to her? How is it fair to me?"  
  
"It's not fair to either of you. But right now Lanai is in trouble, and I want to help her. So will you help me, or won't you?"  
  
Jaheira shrugged. "I guess I don't have a choice." 


	3. Chapter Three

Lanai went inside the house, looking around. There was an entry hall, and past that there was a living room with candles sitting all around. On the coffee table were two glasses and a bottle of red wine. It was Lanai's favourite.   
  
Brian took her into the living room and pulled her down onto the couch beside him. He smiled at her and poured her a glass of wine, before pouring one for himself. She took a sip of the wine, astounded at its sweetness. Lanai had never tasted a wine so sweet. Even the finest orchards surely could not have produced something so.nectar-like. She picked up the wine bottle and inspected the date. It was from the eighteen-hundreds, a rare treat for Lanai. But even then, there was something odd about it. The date was the same year that she had become a vampire. Frowning slightly, she set the wine bottle back on the table and lost herself in her thoughts.   
  
Lanai laughed at her sister's words, shrugging them off as if they meant nothing to her. There was no way her beau could be evil! He was kind, and caring. He doted on Lanai, and gave her all sorts of gifts from his travels. Even though he could be slightly possessive at times, he had never shown himself to be a violent man.   
  
"But sister!" Jaheira cried. "He's as evil as they come! He carries a knife in his belt, he won't let your mother speak with you, and you think he's still as sweet as sugar! How daft are you, Lanai? What makes you think that everything in your life will work out exactly as you want it to? I am sorry to burst your precious bubble, sister, but life is not like that. He is evil. Get rid of him, before someone else does it for you."   
  
"Is that a threat?" Lanai hissed at her sister. "I'll tell father you were threatening me! He wants this marriage almost as much as I do. It's only you who won't get over the fact that I'm marrying him. You know what I think, Jaheira? I think you're jealous that he's mine and not yours. I think you just want him all for yourself. Because that's the way it's always been, right, sister? I've always gotten what I wanted, and you've always been jealous of me for it. You won't admit it, but you're jealous of him."   
  
"I would not be jealous of that creep if he were the handsomest man alive! He is evil and if you cannot see it then you are blind! Yes, I have been jealous of you before. And I'll probably be jealous of you again before our lifetimes are over, but I am not jealous of that horrid, little rat you call your beau. And I'm not the only one who sees it. Mother knows he's evil too. She wants you to leave him alone, but you won't do it. You've always been stubborn like that. Mother wanted to find something about him that would show you and father that he's an evil creep, but she can't. She loves seeing you happy, Lanai. But she would stop this happiness if only to see you end up happy overall. Why won't you see that, Lanai? Why won't you see?"   
  
"Laurie," Brian said, shaking Lanai out of her reverie. "I have something to tell you. It's something about me that I didn't mention at first. But.you need to know. My name's not Brian. I'm London Beaumont. And I know what you are." "What I am?" she said, trying to keep her false identity intact. "I'm a person, Bri-I mean London. I'm a normal woman who's just been lied to. Why did you lie?" "This is not the time for questions," he said shortly. "Goodbye." Something hard and heavy slammed into Lanai's head, and she fell onto the floor, unconscious.   
  
-----------  
  
Jaheira and Aubrey walked down Duvour Street, pretending to be going for a midnight walk. So far they had seen nothing at all, not even an owl. The night was quiet and still, with no breeze to stir the leaves on the trees and only the moon to light their path. It was the perfect night for a hunt, Jaheira thought smugly. Which was probably why Lanai had been caught tonight. It made sense, after all. Especially if the person who had captured her was a vampire. Or a werewolf. But werewolves were not all that common in this part of the country. It was too vampire-ridden for the wolves.   
  
Aubrey took Jaheira's hand, interlacing their fingers. She pulled out of his grasp, baring her fangs dangerously. He grinned, the moonlight glinting off his fangs. Shaking his head, he whispered, "We're supposed to be a couple of teenagers out on a late-night walk. If we're going to be convincing, we're going to have to hold hands, Jaheira. And unless you want Lanai to be killed, we have to be convincing."   
  
She grimaced, muttering some curses under her breath, but allowing the other vampire to take her hand. At least he wasn't wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she thought grimly. That would have been even worse that having to be out on a weekend night with her worst enemy, trying to save her sister from the horrible fate that was in store for her. Jaheira knew it was for the best of Lanai, and that was the only reason she was letting Aubrey hold her hand. She couldn't deny that being convincing might be the only thing that would keep Lanai alive.   
  
They stopped in front of a large house. It was plain looking, an average house. The building looked as if it had been lived in for a long while. The large windows were freshly cleaned, and the door was concealed in shadow beneath the porch's overhang. It was as boring a house as you could get, which made it the perfect place for a dark creature to harbour. Aubrey led her up to the front door, and rapped on it three times. His knuckles turned white from the force at which he had knocked, but he made no sign that it hurt him. They waited in absolute silence for a few seconds, not daring to breathe. Then, after what seemed like ages but was probably only a few seconds, the door opened slightly, and a pretty woman was facing them. She smiled in greeting, brushing back a stray strand of her fire-red hair.   
  
"Hello," she began. "Who are you? Do you have an invitation?"   
  
Aubrey returned her smile and shook his head slightly. Then he looked at her from beneath his dark eyelashes, "We were asked to be at this residence at twelve twenty tonight. So, here we are. We were invited by someone who said he lived here. Alicia and I met him at a bar, and he gave us this address and said to meet him here tonight at twelve twenty. So, we're here. May we come inside?"   
  
The woman frowned slightly, a crease appearing between her eyebrows. "You say you were invited? At twelve twenty? Well, I didn't get any message about anyone being invited over. Who invited you, did you say?"   
  
"Oh, I don't remember. Something with a 'B' in it, I think."   
  
"All right. Well, let me check with him. Other wise you can't come in. Or you could come back at a later date, and I could tell him that you stopped by and he was busy. Which would you rather?"  
  
Aubrey paused, before grinning at her, shielding his fangs. "Aw, did you hear that, Alicia? We came here looking for a little bit of fun, and wouldn't you know that it would be cancelled! It's just our luck, really. We always are invited to parties that don't turn out. I just wish it didn't always happen like this. It's too bad, really." He frowned and gave the woman puppy-dog eyes. "You're sure you can't just let us in?"   
  
"Well," she paused, frowning again. "All right. You can come in." She held open the door and Aubrey and Jaheira entered. "I'm Lindsay Culvetti. London and I live here together, along with a few other room-mates. I'll go get London then, shall I? He'll want to see his guests as soon as possible. Wait here, won't you? I'll have to go get him."   
  
She gestured at a couch. Jaheira and Aubrey sat, taking in their surroundings. The table in front of them had two glasses of wine on it, and a wine bottle. It looked as if there had already been some sort of get-together here. But Jaheira tried desperately not to think of all the things that could go wrong, instead choosing to think about how many ways she would injure whoever had taken Lanai. So they waited and waited, hoping and dreading the person who might at any moment come into the living room. 


End file.
